


Simple Needs

by Anonymous



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Sheriff is kinky, cars can have sex even if I can't properly describe it so there is a warning for fade to black, no beta we drive like Mater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sheriff can make the best out of an unfortunate situation
Relationships: Doc Hudson/Sheriff (Cars)
Kudos: 14
Collections: Sarlacc Game Collection





	Simple Needs

Sheriff was a rather simple gentlecar, even if his needs were nowhere near simple, so he usually took great care not to end up on Mater’s tow hook. Whether or not the tow-truck understood that particular usage was rather unclear, so the policecar took great pains not to get himself into questionable situations.  
However, even experience is not equal to filling up on gas beforehand. A more or less successful pursuit - the culprit fled, but Sheriff managed to get a good look at him so his colleagues at the interstate would have an easy time, - left Sheriff himself stranded a few miles outside Radiator Springs. Thankfully enough, the radio was working, so he had no fear of being lost.  
“Hello there, Sheriff!” Mater called just before slinging his hook right under Sheriff’s back bumper. “Guess you are a bit thirsty?” The boy laughed, and Sheriff bit back the curse: one of these days he would have to make Mater at least warn others before sticking his hook in the unmentionables, but not today.  
‘Certainly not today’, thought Sheriff: he was hot already, and they barely started their track back. It might have been the sun, or the lack of fuel, but there was no reason to trick himself, was there?  
“Would you mind dropping me at Doc’s?” he asked of Mater just to calm himself. “I am due for a check-up anyway,” he stopped, because babbling while on the hook was never wise.  
“Not a problem, Sheriff!” Mater happily replied.  
He spoke of something else too, but as usual, Mater could hold a conversation by himself. Thank the Manufacturer at that: this time the hook fit almost right and Sheriff barely managed not to wiggle to correct the situation. Barely, especially when Mater started to move in a more wavy line. The hook grazed Sheriff’s exhaust pipe every time Mater moved left, so any attempt at speaking would surely end in disaster.  
They finally arrived, and Mater hauled Sheriff directly to Doc’s clinic. The loss of the hook was just as unbearable as the feeling of practically masturbating with the help of unaware Mater, so Sheriff might have faked his oil pressure running too high to make Mater find Doc. Mater did so, obviously worried, which put a bit of a damper on Sheriff’s libido.  
Not much: the whole situation was partially Mater’s fault!  
“You really should choose another codeword. What if one of these days it is really your oil pressure?” Doc seemed worried too, even as he realised what predicament really ailed Sheriff.  
“My exhaust needs your utmost attention? Even Mater would guess what the real problem is,” Sheriff laughed, and then licked his moustache. Judging by the way Doc fixated on his tongue, the medical discussion could wait. “You will have to do all the work, I am out of gas today,” he smirked.  
Doc lit up as if it was his making day and moved to almost bite Sheriff’s moustache as fast as any racing car.


End file.
